gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Manana
The Albany Manana (pronounced Ma-Nya-Nah) was originally a compact two-door coupe/city car first introduced in Grand Theft Auto III. For much of its existence, the Manana has been designed as a low-end vehicle, combining poor performance with unappealing aesthetics. The Manana concept was significantly changed into a sports classic and lowrider in HD Universe, but retains its poor performance. Description GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories In its early appearances, the Manana is a city car with little power and poor handling characteristics. In Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, the vehicle assumes a very boxy design, resembling coupe variants of a Dodge Aries/Plymouth Reliant K, Pontiac Grand Am, or a Ford Tempo. Its appearance remains "boxy" in GTA Vice City and GTA Vice City Stories — reflecting early 1980s automobile design trends. At one point during development of GTA III, the Manana was known on the Capital Autos website as the "Ariant", an evident portmanteau of the Dodge Aries and Plymouth Reliant names. Additional redesigns for the Manana were made for Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto Advance and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. In GTA San Andreas, the Manana assumed a slightly different body design, resembling a Toyota Tercel a Dodge Shadow or Plymouth Sundance or a 1990 Ford Escort from front angle (but with front turn signals like earlier renditions). The GTA Advance rendition of the car features an older design than any previous version, harking back to a 1970s model. In GTA Liberty City Stories, a rounder 1990s convertible body design was used, resembling a 1997 Chevrolet Cavalier z24 convertible and comes with much improved performance compared to its predecessors. In GTA San Andreas, the Manana can be seen driven by members of the Da Nang Boys around Easter Basin and Garver Bridge, both in San Fierro. GTA IV The Albany Manana has a very different look in Grand Theft Auto IV compared to its namesake in the previous games - it is now a vintage luxury car similar to the Voodoo. The front detailing resembles that of a 1975 Buick LeSabre, but the overall design is derived from a 1967 or '68 Cadillac Eldorado; the front bumper is derived from neither of these cars, having a late '70s look. The car is available as both a coupe and a convertible. The GTA IV rendition of the Manana does have one thing in common with the prior versions: it still has poor performance and mediocre handling, although it is far from the worst-handling car in the game. Its top speed is about 141 mph, but it takes a very long while to get there, given that it has acceleration figures identical to a Karin Dilettante. It has good crash deformation, probably owing to its heaviness and sturdy construction. It is able to withstand 3-4 direct front impacts before catching fire or becoming undriverable. Unlike most heavy, underpowered cars (such as the Moonbeam and Voodoo), the Manana is capable of doing a burnout. The car is not fitted for rolling over. When you crash, the car will most likely have much trouble flipping back wasting your car. The car can be sold for $1,200 at S&M Auto Sales after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts in GTA IV. GTA Chinatown Wars The Manana in Chinatown Wars is the exclusive gang car for the Yardies, appearing only with a green body color and a yellow landau, and a more compact 1960s design. Performance wise, the car is a significant improvement over its many preceding renditions, with moderate top speed and acceleration, good steering and acceptable brakes. For the first time in the series, it is a 4-door sedan, which can be compared to the third generation Ford zephyr in its appearance how ether its not certain whether Ford made a landau version of the car. GTA V The Manana makes its return in GTA V, but has not changed much since its last appearance in GTA IV, the only notable difference being the absence of white wall tires (which can be purchased from Los Santos Customs). It is now highly customizable, and classed as a sports classic rather than a lowrider. Its performance is mediocre, with bad acceleration and modest top speed. It is a heavy vehicle, and is prone to fishtailing at high speeds. Performance ]] In the 3D Universe, Manana had a very sluggish acceleration and has a top speed around a mere 97 mph (156 kph), but the Manana is slow enough that its cornering abilities are quite good. It has ABS and strong bodywork, so it can hit a Mule to move out of its way or avoid the roadblocks with its outstanding cornering ability. The Manana is powered by a 1.4L four cylinder engine, with the exception of Vice City Stories' inline-3 and Liberty City Stories' V6. ]] In GTA IV, the Manana has a 4.0L V8 coupled to 4-speed automatic gearbox, but due to its weight, it still suffers from sluggish speed and handling. It still has adequate brakes, but because of its higher curb weight, it takes longer to stop due to its larger mass. In GTA V, the Manana's performance is similar to that of its Declasse-manufactured competitor, the Voodoo, being a heavy but moderate acceleration. Customizations (GTA San Andreas) The Manana can only be modified in a TransFender garage. NOTE: Las Venturas Transfender will charge 20% more (except for colors) Variants The Manana is featured prominently in the Grand Theft Auto III mission "Dead Skunk in the Trunk" for Joey Leone. Claude is charged with taking the car from Greasy Joe's to Harwood Autocrusher and Junkyard, whilst avoiding the Forelli Brothers. A special version of the car is used, featuring blood smeared at the tail of the vehicle, and, if the trunk lid is bumped loose, revealing the corpse of a Forelli Family gang member which is in the trunk. After disposing of the Forelli Brothers' Sentinels, the corpse-carrying Manana can be taken back to the player's safehouse and blown up in the garage. While this will fail the mission, after the garage closes and re-opens, this unique Manana can be saved and kept. Internal files reveal this design of the Manana as Corpse. This Manana has also a different horn sound, identical to the one of the Landstalker. In the mission Twisted Metal in GTA Advance, a unique dark cherry red Manana is used to exterminate Vinnie's body, the colour is much darker than the normal red Manana. A unique maroon red Manana is featured in the Ran Fa Li mission in GTA San Andreas where CJ has to take the Manana to a garage, you have to blow it up to fail the mission. Then after, your Manana will be saved. In Grand Theft Auto IV, a Manana is requested as part of Stevie's Car Thefts, appearing with a uniquely white top (if it appears with a top) and grey body. As a new Manana will respawn at the same spot until the player delivers one to S&M Auto Sales, the player can save one at their safehouse before delivering another. In TBoGT, there is a chance to steal a unique maroon and gold Manana. During Arnaud's second encounter, he drives this Manana to chase after a pimp, who stole his wallet and beat him up after a rather odd night of opium and prostitutes. After you drop off Arnaud, you keep the car. In Grand Theft Auto V, there are unique modified Mananas belonging to the Los Santos Vagos, Families, and Ballas gangs. These gang variants feature upgraded performance parts, front bumper splitters, rear wheel well covers, headlight grills, chrome side flames, curb feelers, and aftermarket rims. The gangs will open fire against the player if he steals one of their cars. Ballas-manana-front-gtav.png|Ballas Manana.(Rear quarter view) AlbanyMananaFamilies-Front-GTAV.png|Families Manana.(Rear quarter view) AlbanyMananaVagos-Front-GTAV.png|Vagos Manana.(Rear quarter view) Notable Owners *Joey Leone owns a gray Manana, as seen in Dead Skunk In The Trunk. *Huang Lee owns a purple Manana. *Da Nang Boys *Hillside Posse *Ballas *Los Santos Vagos *The Families Trivia * The handling in GTA IV is known for it's boaty-like characteristics, as if you are in a heavy, long and wide vehicle (even when in a small car), and this handling is fitting in the GTA IV Manana, as the car is a long and heavy looking vehicle. * The LCS version is similar to SA's Cadrona. * "Mañana" is Spanish for "morning" and "tomorrow", possibly a reference to the car's markedly unimpressive speed and handling (i.e. "You'll get there tomorrow"). * At one point during the development of GTA III, the Manana (Ariant) had a similar front end to the Taxi. * In GTA IV, despite there being no "ñ" in its name, the police chatter pronounce its name ("man-yah-nuh"). * In GTA IV, the car emits a "door ajar" chime when one of its doors is opened, unusual considering the lack of the feature in real-life cars from the 1960s and 1970s. * The Manana plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA III: K-JAH. **GTA San Andreas: Bounce FM. **GTA Liberty City Stories: ''Rise FM. **''GTA IV: Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. **GTA Chinatown Wars: Ticklah. **Episodes from Liberty City: RamJam FM. **GTA V'': East Los FM 106.2. * In GTA San Andreas, there is a glitch where if you damage the Manana extensively and exit the vehicle, it sometimes suddenly turns white and lacks a sheen. If you reenter the vehicle, it remains like that until it is either repaired or destroyed. *The GTA San Andreas rendition fairly resembles a shortened Toyota AE86, making it look like the Futo. * The GTA III beta Manana was the civilian variant of the taxi and the police car. * It's strange that in GTA III the car looks old, but in GTA Liberty City stories it looks modern, despite Liberty City Stories passing in 1998 and III in 2001. This was probably an attempt to introduce a new model of the Manana, following the trend of San Andreas, ignoring GTA III's model. * It may possibly be a gang car for the Families, as seen in some screenshots. *It shares the rim design with the Admiral. *Due to its round design in GTA LCS, one may consider Manana as the coupe version of the Kuruma. *The LCS variant of the Manana is somewhat similiar to the Issi in GTA V. *In the beta of GTA III, the car had a different rear design (see gallery). *Because of its heavy handling, it is implied that the Manana is not equipped with a power assisted steering system in its engine, further explaining the Manana's ludicrous handling. *Although the Manana, along with the Peyote, has the convertible variant, it does not function in GTA V. *The gang variant in GTA Online nets the players $7,520 in Los Santos Customs. Locations GTA III *AMCo. underground car park in Torrington, Staunton Island. *Often seen around the Red Light District . *Shoreside Vale car park on Shoreside Vale. GTA Vice City *Can frequently be found in Little Haiti and Little Havana. *Commonly appears in the car park of the Schuman Health Care Center, in Downtown. GTA San Andreas *Occasionally at the Xoomer Gas Station in Easter Basin, San Fierro, most of the time with doors locked. The player have to push it to a garage for it to unlock. *Spawns in Da Nang Boys gang turf, like Easter Basin. *Used in Ran Fa Li (mission) as the car CJ uses to escape the car park and reach the garage at Esplanade North. GTA Liberty City Stories *AMCo. underground car park in Torrington, Staunton Island. *In an alleyway south of the Staunton Island Safehouse and southwest of Pay 'n' Spray in Newport, Staunton Island. *By the church in Bedford Point, Staunton Island, a few blocks north of the Love Media drop-off point. *Carson General Hospital car park in Rockford, Staunton Island. *In the Newport Multistory Car Park. *Commonly seen driven around Northern Portland. GTA Vice City Stories *Commonly seen in Little Haiti and Little Havana. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Stevie requests a Manana for his Car Thefts, this one is found behind the Burger Shot near the Huntington Street Station in Cerveza Heights, Dukes. *Often spawn in Hove Beach, Firefly Island, Beachgate, Schottler (Broker), Cerveza Heights, Steinway, Willis (Dukes), East Holland, North Holland, Northwood, Star Junction, Purgatory (Algonquin), Boulevard, Fortside, South Bohan (Bohan), Acter and Tudor (Alderney). *Occasionally spawn in Bohan Industrial, Little Bay and Northern Gardens (Bohan). *Rarely spawn in Beechwood City (Broker), and Presidents City (Algonquin). GTA Chinatown Wars *Spawns commonly in Jamaican gang territory, primarily in Beechwood City, Broker. GTA V *Spawns around the Families gang territory, as the Manana is one of their gang vehicles. *Yellow Mananas serve as a Vagos gang vehicle and can be found in Rancho. *Often spawns on Grove Street. Customized with anything that can be done at Los Santos Customs, which is very useful if you don't have enough money to customize a car. It spawns purple, but this can be changed at Los Santos Customs for $400. The car is owned by the Ballas. See also * Futo and Issi, HD Universe's continuation of Manana's previous compact body style. * Voodoo and Buccaneer, the direct competitors of the HD era Manana. * Esperanto, GTA III-era equivalent. Navigation ' }} de:Manana es:Manana pl:Manana Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Albany Category:Vehicles requested by Stevie Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Compact Cars Category:Compacts & Hatchbacks Category:Lowriders